Changing History
by Teanana
Summary: After finally escaping from an endless loop of being stuck inside Naruto's body for countless days, The man swore to escape his prison by completing the Story, his way! Gamer Naruto, Simulation, Time Travel, no Harem. (No Clear Update Schedule)
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, what a good morning". Naruto woke up to another great morning. his next stop was to meet his friend, Sasuke who just returned to the village with his son, Boruto after training him.

Although Naruto was regretful about a lot of things that happened in his life, he was still happy.

After all, Naruto Finally fulfilled his dream and became The Hokage.

He united all the great villages under his rule and except the occasional trouble, the world is as peaceful as it ever was.

Naruto just finished his work at his office and was just ready to leave his office when all of the sudden... **BOOOOOOM**

Hearing an ear-deafening explosion inside his head, **Everything went black.**

 _ **Detecting interference with the main system … rebooting… loading Save file…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FAIL…**_

 _ **Retry… FAIL….FAIL… FAIL… Activating Main System back up…...**_

 _ **Restarting System…**_

 _ **Activating Fiction – Civilian Access ….SUCCESS**_

 _ **Granting Player Menu Access**_ _…_

 **Welcome To Fiction Simulation**

….. "What?" A screen Suddenly appeared before Naruto

 **New Game**

Load Game

 **Options**

Suddenly, memories surfaced up from deep inside him and he remembered everything.

Suddenly, He was back in his original body, standing in a void full of darkness and in front of him was only the screen.

and he remembered:

 **My name is Naruto, but the life that I just lived is not my real life.**

 **Everything started when I was sent to jail for a crime I did not commit.**

 **Killing more than hundred people with a massive bomb.**

 **With the people's outrage at what I supposedly did, the judges dictated that I would be punished for life. I was sent to Prison, or at least that's what people thought happened.**

 **Instead, as a punishment, since no one would care about someone like me, I was chosen to be experimented on in a virtual simulation.**

 **I was to live my life as Naruto Uzumaki, the protagonist of the popular anime "Naruto". repeating his life over and over again, remembering only at the very end, at my death, that nothing I do matters in an endlessly repeating cycle.**

 **I was used in order to advance human technology, to improve Artificial Intelligence.**

 **The AI analyzed each of my repeats and used my memory and mind to change the simulation until it reached human level interaction.**

 **But something was different this time, the Options Menu was now no longer grey.**

 **Can it really be, I asked my self.**

 **Can I really escape from this repetitive hell?**

He clicked on options and a screen appeared before him

 **OPTIONS** :

Memory Keeping: OFF

Custom Settings: OFF

'Badump', With his heart pounding at an insane speed he

clicked on both of them almost instantly and turned them to ON.

He returned back to the main screen he and pressed on " New Game"

The Screen Immediately became black and a screen appeared:

 **Welcome to Fiction Simulation**

 **Would you like to activate tooltips?** YES/NO

Naruto was shocked and excited, this was the first time ever that he saw anything resembling a game element beside the main menu.

He clicked on yes and the screen changed.

 **Choose Your World:**

 **Note: As this is your first reincarnation, you can only choose from the first category.**

 **Japanese Animation (Anime)**

Western Animation ( Cartoon)

Books(All currently available)

Log out (Locked until you reach 100% completion in one world)

Naruto clicked on the anime category. And a detailed screen appeared before him:

 **Welcome to World Selection, The following worlds are unlocked and playable (Sorted by Beginning Difficulty Modifier(BDM) which quantities how difficult it is to change history )**

 **(TIP: The higher the BDM is, the more points you get in the beginning that you can use to customize your character)**

 **Dragon Ball (Normal)**

 **Naruto World ( Normal)**

 **Bleach World (Normal)**

 **One Piece World (Normal)**

TIP: ( Easy=1 point, Normal= 3 points, Hard = 6 and Insanely Dangerous = 9 points)

Now that Naruto could change the past, he could not help himself but choose the world he knew the best out of the options, "Naruto".

A window appeared before him.

 **Make a choice** :

 **Play Unlocked Characters( BDM will start at a value of 0)**

 **Custom Made**

He was going to choose to play as Naruto obviously because he knew him best and with him, it will probably be the easiest to change the most major historical events.

Holographic images of characters appeared before him and beneath them was a description:

 **Uzumaki Naruto(4-year-old) :**

 **Naruto is the protagonist of the story "Naruto". Inside him is sealed the most powerful of the tailed beasts, The nine-tailed fox, Kurama.**

Click here for a detailed description

 **Uchiha Sasuke(4-year-old) :**

 **Be Sasuke, the main rival of the protagonist, or not.**

 **Change the world! Be known as one of the great Uchiha.**

 **Use your Sharingan to copy techniques and use them as your own!**

- _Click here for a detailed description_

 **Haruno Sakura(4-year-old)**

 **Be part of Team 9 and be friends with the main characters, or not.**

 **Be the sakura that you wanted to see!**

 _\- Click here for a detailed description_

That characters were all the ones that he was able to choose. Naruto chose the first option, playing as Naruto.

A window appeared before him

 ** _Welcome to character customization_**

 **Before we start the first stage of your creation, you can choose beginning conditions that will allow you to increase your BDM**

 **Full Beginning restriction List :**

 **Clean slate** :

start all stats at 0 instead of your age average, making you as weak as a newborn baby (BDM + 1)

 **(Unique ) Zero Charisma** :

For Naruto, talking was a fearful weapon. Naruto saved himself and his world too many times by using his famous talking technique which allowed him to do things that normally would never happen.

Not anymore.

Increases realism of interactions between characters.

(BDM + 6)

 **No Trust :**

Greatly decreases the chance of people believing you.

(BDM + 3)

 **Plot Logic :**

this fixes the Intelligence of the characters to be more realistic.

(BDM + 6)

 **No Perks** :

Only for players looking for a hard time.

you can't use points on perks (BDM + 10)

 **Insane Difficulty :**

Other than the player, everyone gets a 400% increased growth rate

Everyone else gets a 100% increase in aggressiveness

Quests become 100% harder and give 20% more exp

Every level you get 3 stat points instead of 4

(BDM + 8)

 **(Unique )Easily Riled Up** :

Chance of losing control to tail beast during anger greatly increased

Increased starting chakra by 30%

(BDM + 2)

 **Normal luck(Unique) :**

In the original series, Naruto had great luck and with it, he managed to be on all major plot events on time. Always had someone to help him at the right time like Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and more.

Not anymore.

Forced Encounters Turned OFF

Greatly Decreased chance of enemy delaying fights.

(BDM + 5)

 ***No Plot Revealing :**

 **Notice: On first world playthrough, This perk is Locked on**

You are not allowed to reveal any future events directly or indirectly.

Attempting to reveal future events will cause the world to roll back to the last checkpoint.

(BDM + 10)

After thinking for a few minutes, Naruto decided on what he wanted to take.

He chose **Clean slate, Zero charisma, Plot Logic, Normal Luck and No Trust.** No Plot Revealing was already chosen for him.

He clicked confirmed and then the screen changed.

 **The first stage of creation: Perks**

Remaining Points : 34 ( 31 + 3 Bonus from **First Reincarnation** )

 **Choose Category :**

 **Passive abilities**

Active abilities (Unlock: 10 points)

Bloodline limit (Unlock: 10 points)

Elemental affinity (Unlock: 10 points)

Since The only category he could choose for free is the passive abilities, he decided to check that before deciding whether or not he should unlock other ones.

He clicked on "Passive abilities" and the screen changed :

 _TIP:(Passive abilities are abilities which don't need to be activated, they work in the background)._

 **List :**

 **The Gamer (Recommended)(Auto-Selected) :**

 **The gamer allows you to live your life as a game – 15 PTS**

 **Stats, Quests, and Experience! Everything you expect from Role-playing games.**

 **(Unique)(Required "The Gamer Perk") – The World Is Teaching:**

 **Although Naruto is ignorant about the world, he is as talented as people like Sasuke at being a ninja and even more.**

 **For example, although Naruto had much more chakra than Sasuke, the amount of time it took him to learn the tree climbing exercise was around the same time it took Sasuke to learn that.**

 **With this perk, Naruto will have an unparalleled speed of learning.**

 **Increase Intelligence stat by 100%**

 **Decrease Experience requirement for all experience related stuff by 90%**

 **Activates World Comprehension: You can level up your skills by using experience points or Upgrade your skills by using Experience.**

 **Your body will be automatically ingrained with memories after you upgrade your skills**

 **\- 14 points**

 **(Required: "The Gamer")**

 **Faster Stronger Better:**

 **With this perk, you get stronger at a faster rate.**

 **From 5 Stat points per level to 7**

 **Every Stat MileStone( Multiples of 10) you get a random bonus to the stat(Between 1-5)**

 **\- 10 points**

 **(Required: "The Gamer")**

 **Minor Physics Connection:**

 **It is known that Force is linearly proportional to acceleration and therefore, it only stands to reason that since force is affected by the acceleration of an object, your "Strength" will also be affected by "Speed".**

 **For every 0.2 stat increase in Agility, Strength will increase by 0.1**

 **\- 5 points**

 **Perfect Chakra Control:**

 **with this perk, Naruto starts with perfect chakra control.**

 **\- 7 points**

 **Ignore Suspicion(Recommended) :**

 **How is Naruto so strong while so young?**

 **How can Naruto suddenly have Sharingan?**

 **How can Naruto have perfect chakra control with so much chakra without practice?**

 **How can Naruto have extinct bloodline limits?**

 **How is Naruto able to perform so many techniques when he is so young?**

 **Who cares?**

 **With this perk, when revealing abilities that you shouldn't have, characters will not care,** **Their memory will just be adjusted to accept that.**

 **Example: How can Naruto have the Sharingan?! He is not an Uchiha**

 **Answer: Who Cares, Probably someone in his family was an Uchiha or something.**

 **\- 7 points**

 **(Unique)** **Nine-Tails Fox Buddy :**

 **With this perk, you'll have basic access to the nine tails chakra straight from the beginning.**

 **Increases the Starting** relationship **with the Nine-tailed fox "Kurama" from Hated to Friends.**

 **TIP:(Level of friendships: Hated, Normal, Acquaintance, Friends, Best Friends, Honored)**

 **\- 4 points**

 **Rich Boy:**

 **Behold, you are loved by this world and the god of wealth smiles upon you.**

 **You get two times the reward for non-experience rewards (Unique Items not included).**

 **Every enemy that you kill will drop 100% more money.**

 **You start with 100000 Ryo.**

 **Every day you automatically get 10000 Ryo added to your money balance.**

 **Instead of every year, every 30 days the items that are sold by the shops will be refreshed.**

 **\- 10 points**

Naruto was overwhelmed, every single perk was incredibly good and that was just from one category.

Naruto wanted to abuse the system as much as he can.

He chose **'The Gamer' perk,** **The World Is Teaching** **, and Minor Physics connection.**

The other perks like **"Ignore Suspicion", "Nine-tails Fox buddy", "Perfect Charka Control" and "Rich Boy"** are also very good but he didn't take them because he didn't really need any of them.

This perks will make his life much easier.

He pressed on confirm.

"Would you like to go to the next part of the creation?" YES/NO

He clicked on eyes and the screen changed once again.

 **Second Stage of Creation: Stats**

Remaining points: 1 **Convert** (TIP: For every BDM point, you can get 4 stat points)

 **Stats :**

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 4

HP: 1000( **your body's ability to stay alive** ) (+100 for each stat point)

Money:0 (T **he amount of money you have** )

Chakra: 10000 ( **Your Chakra quantity)** (+200 for each stat point)

Strength: 0 ( ** _quantities much strength you have_** )

Agility : 0 ( **_quantities reaction time, speed and reflexes_** )

Intelligence: 0 ( **Affects experience gain for all experience related stuff** )

Perception: 0 ( **Affects the chance the world will reveal Hidden items, traps, details and enemies** )

Luck: 0 ( **Affects your chance of the world going in your favor** )

(TIP: for every year that passes on until 20 years old, you get +0.1 to every stat )

Remaining Stat Points: 10

Since Naruto had only one BDM point left, He decided to just convert it to stat points

Obviously, since he chose the perks **"Minor Physics Connection" and "** **The World Is Teaching"** , Naruto wanted to abuse them as much as he can.

Naruto decided that in order to use his perks as best as he can, he will only increase his speed and Intelligence for now.

Naruto **decided** to convert his BDM point to stat points because He couldn't check other categories for now and he guessed that there is probably a way to earn BDM points for the other categories since there were so many of them that are currently locked.

After converting his BDM point to stat points by clicking on the button **"Convert",** Naruto had 14 Stat points.

Naruto increased his Speed by 10 and increased his Intelligence stat by 4.

He clicked on confirm and then the screen changed once again.

 **Final Beginning stats :**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 4**

 **Level: 1 (0/1)**

 **Experience : 0 ***

 **Money:0***

 **HP: 1000 ***

 **Chakra: 10000 ***

 **Strength: 0.5 ***

 **Agility: 1 ***

 **Intelligence: 0.8 ***

 **Perception: 0 ***

 **Luck: 0 ***

 **TIP: (It is possible to click on the asterisk for full information about the stat)**

 **Proceed?** YES/NO

Naruto was impatient but he knew he had to know more about the stats.

He clicked on the asterisk of some stats.

 **Strength:**

Strength is related to pure force exertion. the higher this stat, the more force you are able to exert on Strength related skills.

Your current amount of Strength is: 0.5

 **With this amount of strength, you have the same strength of a 5-year-old so you can barely do anything impressive.**

 **Agility:**

The higher the agility, the more your quickness, reaction time and speed grows.

Your current Amount of Agility is: 1

 **With this amount of Agility, you have the overall speed capabilities of a 10-year-old child so you can barely do anything impressive.**

 **Intelligence:**

This stat grants percentage increase to the experience gained to all activities.

Each 0.1 stat point increase experience gained by 1%

Your current Amount of Intelligence: 0.8

 **With this amount of Intelligence, you gain experience at the same rate of an average 8-year-old child.**

Since he was impatient, Naruto pressed on 'YES' hurriedly instead of reading the explanation for the other stats, because they were not that important in his opinion and even if they are important, he figured he could just read about them later.

 **Starting Simulation...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - New Beginning**

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the void, forcing Naruto to close his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was inside a messy room, identical to Naruto's old house.

It was morning, and the sun was shining brightly. Naruto was not sure what exactly was currently going on or exactly when he was.

He knew he was currently four years old but he didn't know if history changed because of his 'Plot Logic' Perk. or exactly when does the academy start, it never was clear in the story after all.

Suddenly, a window appeared before him:

 **TIP: (Experience is rounded to nearest zero in order to make sure there is no leftover Experience)**

 **Quest 1:** **New Beginning(Plot Quest)**

 **Once again, you appear in your old house, but when exactly did you appear? what is next?**

 **Condition: Find out when you are going to enter the Academy**

 **Reward:**

 **\- 10 Experience - (10 Experience + X% increase)**

 **\- Basic Skill Tutorial**

After reading that quest, he started to wonder about quests. Naruto knew that other than main quests, there are also side quests in all of the RPGs he had the time to play when he was young.

"I wonder if quests can only be automatically given to me or maybe I can also cause quests to appear by thinking about them", said Naruto.

He decided to attempt to think about some other stuff to check whether it was possible to create quests for himself or not.

He attempted to think about improvement and that he has to become stronger and a similar window appeared before him :

 **Side-Quest 1:** **Get Stronger 1[Chain Quest]** **(Self-Given)**

 **Condition: Increase at least two of your stats to a value of one.**

 **Reward:**

 **\- 10 Experience ( 10 Experience + X% increase from Intelligence)**

When he tried to think about other goals, a new window appeared before him:

 **You can currently create only one quest per day that follows the following guidelines:**

 **1\. A quest will be created only when the quest is completable.**

 **2\. Each Quest must not be identical to other quests you are currently doing.**

 **3\. Using Time-limits may increase the reward of the quests**

 **4\. If you begin a possible Chain Quest, you can continue to complete the series of quests without affecting your Daily quest quota.**

Since he can't get any more quests today, Naruto decided to find out when exactly he is.

Luckily, Naruto spent enough time in his loops that he already knew Konoha like the back of his hand. since the Hokage is probably the only one he can get to answer that question right now, Naruto decided to go to his office and get some information about the academy from him.

'knock-knock', he knocked on the door a couple of times and he didn't hear anything so he tried to open the door, and was successful. the office was empty so Naruto decided to just sit there and wait.

After a while, The Hokage returned to his office and sat in front of Naruto.

"What is going on Naruto? Is everything is fine?".

Naruto tried to ask him about the academy since that is his first goal.

"Old man, When I will be finally able to join the academy? I want to become a ninja!", Naruto said, attempting to sound as similar to old naruto as possible. Sarutobi replied, with a smiling face, "Haha, Naruto I already told you at least ten times, you will join the academy next year. For now, just be patient and relax, get familiar with your new home and enjoy your free time, okay? ".

Naruto replied, attempting to sound disappointed "Okay, I just want to become a ninja already".

'Phew', Naruto thought to himself **. Luckily, in the backstory I w** **as already ann** **oying him about the** **academy**.

When Naruto returned to his apartment the screen appeared before him once again:

 **Quest 1:** **New Beginning( Plot Quest) - Completed**

 **\+ 11 Experience ( +8% Increase from Intelligence)**

 _ **Unlocked:**_

 **Quest 2: Use your Experience**

 **You can use the experience you gained to increase your level.**

 **Every level you get an additional five stat points**

 **Condition: Increase your level and use your stat points.**

 **Reward :**

 **\- 15 Experience (15 Experience + X% Increase from Intelligence)**

 **\- Basic skill Tutorial Unlocked(Quest List)**

Naruto wanted to level up his character so called out loud "Status" and a blue window appeared before him :

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 4**

 **Level:1(0/1)(+)**

 **Experience: 11 ***

 **Money:0***

 **HP: 1000 ***

 **Chakra: 10000 ***

 **Strength: 0.5 ***

 **Agility: 1 ***

 **Intelligence: 0.8 ***

 **Perception: 0 ***

 **Luck: 0 ***

 **TIP: (It is possible to click on the asterisk for full information about the stat)**

Naruto clicked on the plus sign near the level in order to increase his level and a small blue window appeared :

 _ **Use [1] Experience to Increase your Level? Yes/No**_

Naruto pressed Yes and the level was changed to level 2 and the requirement to level up increased to 2 experience points instead of 1.

Naruto used his experience points and increased his level to 3 and finally to level 4, altogether using 7 exp.

Now Naruto had 4 Experience remaining and 15 stat points. Naruto decided to continue distributing the points similar to what he did in the beginning.

Naruto decided to increase his stats by using most of the points on Agility and invest the remaining points into Intelligence.

Naruto used twelve points on his agility and three points on Intelligence, making sure that he increases his agility only in multiples of two.

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 4**

 **Level:4(0/8)**

 **Experience: 4 ***

 **Money:0***

 **HP: 1000 ***

 **Chakra: 10000 ***

 **Strength: 1.1 ***

 **Agility: 2.2 ***

 **Intelligence: 1.4 ***

 **Perception: 0 ***

 **Luck: 0 ***

After Naruto changed everything, the only thing he significantly felt was the Agility change, the world him was more clear, he felt that he could run much faster than before and he felt much more light. According to what he read before, an Agility of 2 means that right now he has the same Overall agility capability of an average adult human at the age of 20.

a blue window appeared in front of Naruto:

 **Quest 2: Get Stronger** **(Self-Given)** **\- Complete**

 **+11 Experience (+12% Experience)**

 **Quest 3: Use your Experience - Complete**

 **+17 Experience (+12% Experience)**

Before proceeding to the next quest naruto used his experience that now stood at 32.

Naruto used his 32 experience and increased his level to 6 and now he had 8 Experience left and to level up it required 32 experience.

Naruto increased his Agility by 8 and increased his Intelligence by 2.

Although he doesn't really know what is that exactly the capabilities of other characters, Naruto was sure that if his genin exam was still at the age of 12, he would be very b

A window popped up after he closed the stats window :

 **Unlocked :**

 **Welcome to Quest 3: Skills - The Beginning**

 **Every action can be regarded as a skill and is improvable by using that action multiple times to gain Skill experience increasing the level of the skill or alternatively( Only for people who chose the "World Level Learner" perk which you gain by using skills), you can use experience gained.**

 **For example, by watching other people you can gain the natural skill, 'Observe' and you will be able to level it up by either using it up multiple times or using experience.**

 **For this part of the tutorial, you will get the 'Observe' skill in order to experience it for yourself.**

 **Condition: Increase the Level of the skill 'Observe' to level 2.**

 **Reward: 100 Experience (100 Experience +X% Increase from Intelligence).**

 **\- 1 Leaf Beginner Weapon Set**

 _New Skill added!_

 **Observe(Unique)(Upgradeable) 1/** 5

 ** _The ability to observe and get basic information from the environment around you._**

 ** _Applicable to common objects only._**

 ** _(+)(0/10) Experience gained by using it on different things_**

Naruto looked around his apartment and he used his skill on different things in the house. When he used that skill on the different objects in the house the only thing he got was their durability and very basic and not so helpful information. For example, when he used the skill on the small table :

 _ **Skill used Successfully!**_

 **Table(Common):**

 **This is a table, you put stuff on it.**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **This has the lowest rarity possible, not worth that much and not so useful for you.**

 _+1 Skill Experience_

Eventually, after he looked at 10 different things _the screen updated:_

 **Observe(Unique)(Upgradeable) 2/** 5

 _ **You are already an advanced user of Observation, it is practically your hobby at this point to check different objects' information.**_

 ** _You will get advanced information on Common objects_**

 ** _you can get basic information on Characters and Non-Common classed objects._**

 ** _(+)(0/20) Experience gained by using it on different existing objects and non-objects_**

This time, when looked at the same things he looked on from before, he still got experience from them. Naruto realized that after leveling up, items that he used 'Observe' on before can 'Observed' again. The skill also gave the basic history about who created the object, what is the value of the object, looking at the table again:

 _ **Skill used Successfully!**_

 **Table(Common):**

 **This is a table, you put stuff on it.**

 **Durability: 50/50**

 **Value: 100 Ryo**

 **This object has the lowest rarity possible, Common which means that it worths practically nothing and not so useful for you.**

 **History: This was mass produced with barely any effort from the creator of this object.**

 **This object was created by using one of the cheapest wood available in this world and his size is the following :**

 **Length: 75 cm**  
 **Width: 80 cm**  
 **Height: 75 cm**

 _+1 Skill Experience_

 _After checking the second level of his skill out, Naruto proceeded to read the quest completion reward:_

 **Quest 3: Skills - The Beginning Complete**

 **+116 Experience (+16% Experience)**

 **\- Kunai X2**

 **\- Shurikan X5**

 **Ninja Pouch X1**

 **Unlocked Quest 4**

With that much experience, Naruto leveled his character to level 8 and had 28 experience left.

With his newly gained stat points, he once again raised his Agility by 8 and his Intelligence by 2 so that his final stats for now were:

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 4**

 **Level:9(0/256)**

 **Experience: 16 ***

 **Money:0***

 **HP: 1000 ***

 **Chakra: 10000 ***

 **Strength: 1.9 ***

 **Agility: 3.8 ***

 **Intelligence: 2.2 ***

 **Perception: 0 ***

 **Luck: 0 ***

Naruto read the fourth quest that was unlocked:

 **Unlocked Quest 4: Training (Time Limit: 330 days)**

 **It's time to start your training!**

 **You got one barely one year left until the academy starts, it's time to start preparing.**

 **Condition:**

 **Your level should be at least 8**

 **Complete 40 Side Quests(Either Self-Given or given by other characters)**

 **Get At least five skills and increase their level to minimum 2.**

 **Reach End of Time limit.**

 **Reward-**

 **1000 Experience( 1000 Experience + X% Increase).**

 **Unlock Point Shop Guide.**

 _Bonus Rewards:_

 _ **For every level above the conditioned one, you get a 5% Increase in Final Experience reward.**_

 _ **For every Sidequest, if the quest you completed has a difficulty bonus of at least 40% and less than 120% you will gain an additional 5% Increase in Experience to the final reward of this quest.**_

 _Relevant Quest Difficulties:_

 _TIP: Easy(Not Written), Normal[10% Increase in Reward], Slightly Difficult[20% Increase in Reward], Difficult[40% Increase in Reward], Slightly Insane [70% Increase in Reward],Insane[120% Increase in Reward])_

 ** _if you Reach the maximum 'Observe' Skill level - Either: Get the skill scroll, "Battle Observation" which is the upgraded version of 'Observe' or gain 1000 Experience points._**

Naruto looked at the quest and then said, "I guess I need to wait until tomorrow in order to confirm one last thing".

The next day, Naruto thought of a good way to earn experience, he tried to think of a skill-related quest and a quest indeed popped up:

 **Side Quest 2: Maximum Effort - Skill 1[Chain Quest]**

 **Condition: Reach the maximum level of One skill**

 **Reward: 200 Experience**

 **Bonus Award:**

 **[Normal] - Reach within ten days**

 **[Slightly Diffcult] - Reach within one week**

 **[Difficult] - Reach within one day**

 **[Slightly Insane]- Reach in one hour**

"Ha, I guess my initial assumption was correct", Naruto said, excited. Naruto figured out that the quests that are given are always based on a normal character, even when it is a side quest that he created. which mean that indeed, if he didn't have the perk that decreased the experience requirements by 90%, in order to increase his 'Observe' Skill he would need to use his skill 100 times on different things just for level 2.

Normally, To reach the max level in 'Observe' from level 4 to 5 would require him to look on 800 different objects which would be quite difficult and annoying. But, Because he had that 'The World is Teaching' perk, to level up from 4 to 5 he would only need to use his skill 80 times.

For the next hour, Konoha citizens were bewildered, watching naruto moving his head every few seconds, looking like he searched for something, or someone.

After One hour...

 **(Self-Given) Quest 5: Max Effort - Skill 1[Chain QuestLine]- Completed**

 **Reward :**

 **480 Experience(200+ 140% Increase)**

Naruto had now 496 Experience. He increased his level to 10, leaving him with 246 Experience. With his 4 stat points, he invested 2 into Agility and 2 into Intelligence.

Naruto knew that if this keeps up, he will be much stronger at age 5. Now Naruto was prepared and knew how to use the currently available tools in order to become stronger.

Just by looking at his current stats, Naruto was pretty sure that compared to others, he will be much stronger at the time of the genin exam.

Final Stats for now:

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Age: 4**

 **Level:10(0/512)**

 **Experience: 252 ***

 **Money:0***

 **HP: 1000 ***

 **Chakra: 10000 ***

 **Strength: 2 ***

 **Agility: 4 ***

 **Intelligence: 2.6 ***

 **Perception: 0 ***

 **Luck: 0 ***

 **Naruto excitingly said, "Here we go".**

 **329 Days later...**


End file.
